Sharing
by spaceman-earthgirl
Summary: Castle and Beckett are forced to share a bed with interesting results.


Inspired by a post I saw on tumblr although it didn't turn out exactly as I planned it too.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or the characters.**

* * *

She couldn't believe it. Of all the things that could've happened, how did they end up here? They stood awkwardly in the room, trying to figure out how they had gotten into this situation in the first place.

"I could sleep on the couch?"

"Castle, you can't sleep on that couch, it's not even half my length, you'll get no sleep whatsoever."

"On the floor then? Or I could sleep in the car?"

"It's fine, I really don't mind sharing."

"I know, Kate, but I want to you be sure, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"I'm sure, Castle," Beckett replied, easing Castle's mind, he didn't want to make her do anything she didn't want to.

They'd had to go out of town for a case and they'd ended up in a small town where they planned to stayed the night. The problem though was the town only had one motel and it had all its rooms booked except one. Which was where they were now, talking about the sleeping options for the night.

"Bed time, then?" asked Castle, nervously eyeing the bed, it was a double but it didn't look overly big.

"Yeah, we need to get an early start tomorrow if we want to solve this case and head back home," answered Beckett, also looking at the bed and suddenly finding herself wondering what side of the bed he usually sleeps on.

There'd been the chance when they'd left this morning that they wouldn't make it back by night fall so they'd packed an overnight bag each. Castle grabbed his pajamas and tooth brush out of it before heading into the bathroom to get changed, leaving Beckett alone in the room.

She was nervous, there was no doubt about that. She was in love with the man and now they had to share a bed when they weren't even together yet and he certainly didn't know how she felt. But they were both adults and could share a bed and she knew Castle wouldn't try anything even though she knew show he felt about her.

Beckett took a deep breath to calm herself, repeating "it means nothing" over and over in her head when she knew that wasn't entirely true. Which was obvious when Castle stepped out of the bathroom and she had to stop herself from staring at him just wearing boxers and a t-shirt. Damn he looked good.

She quickly grabbed her own pajamas and tooth brush before heading into the bathroom, trying desperately to erase the image of what Castle looked like in the other room.

Not long later Beckett returned to the room after preparing for bed as well and now they both stood there awkwardly, unsure of what to do now.

"So…" Castle trailed off, not knowing exactly what to say, never having thought a situation like this would ever happen.

Beckett didn't know what to say either, her eyes darting back and forth between Castle and the bed.

"Which side?" Castle asked eventually, the silence getting too much.

"Left?" Beckett replied but it came out like more of a question.

"Left it is then," said Castle, walking around to the other side of the bed before he pulled back the covers and climbed in. He'd decided that this was only going to be as awkward as they made it so he was going to pretend it wasn't awkward at all and hoped that worked to remove some of the tension between them.

Beckett watched as Castle settled under the covers then she moved around the other side of the bed to do the same. She settled back against the pillows, body stiff, conscious of being too close to him especially when he had so little clothing on. This meant she was as far over in the bed as she could be, any further and she'd be on the floor.

"Relax," said Castle chuckling as he noticed how tense she was.

She turned her head to look at him and saw he was smiling at her. She smiled back, relaxing immediately, realising it was just Castle and she had nothing to worry about.

They both leaned over to turn off the lights on either side of their bed and they were immediately plunged into darkness.

Castle shifted around to get comfortable again before he whispered, "Goodnight, Kate."

"Goodnight Castle," she replied, smiling as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**XXX**

Beckett was startled awake when she felt a sharp movement to her left and then suddenly all the blankets were pulled off her. It took her a moment to get her bearings before she realised what had happened, Castle had rolled over and taken all the blankets with him.

"Castle," Beckett whispered, trying to wake him so she could get some blankets back, it was pretty cold. He stirred slightly but didn't wake up.

"Castle," she whispered again, a bit louder this time and Castle rolled over to face her but remained asleep. This movement was enough for him to release his grip of the blankets though so Beckett was able to take her share back. Beckett smiled at the thought that this could hopefully be a common occurrence between them in the future before she snuggled back down and went to sleep.

**XXX**

Castle woke up shivering not long later due to the fact that he was now the one without any blankets. He looked over and in the dim light of the room he could see her huddled on the other side of the bed facing away from him, curled up in a ball surrounded by blankets.

He tried pulling some of the blankets back from her but she was lying on half of them so they wouldn't budge. Part of him wanted to move the small distance across the bed and wrap himself around her but he wouldn't do that, not when she was sleeping and she couldn't stop him if she wanted to. He thought she may forgive him if we was asleep and he did something like that but not when he was awake.

"Beckett," he whispered, nudging her arm slightly in the hopes of waking her just enough that he could retrieve the blankets and then she could go back to sleep.

"Castle?" Her name and his movements had been enough and she lifted her head to look over her shoulder as she spoke.

"Could I get some blankets back?" he asked, thoroughly enjoying getting to see Beckett like this, all sleepy and adorable.

"Sorry," she mumbled, rolling over completely to free up the blankets before she drifted back to sleep, apparently not having woken up properly.

Castle smiled as he pulled the blankets around him tightly which now smelled like Beckett before he fell back asleep himself.

**XXX**

The next time Castle woke was with a hiss of pain as something hard hit him in the leg. And that something was Beckett, somehow she'd managed to kick him in her sleep. She'd retracted her own leg again but his still hurt, a dull throbbing now. Castle laughed softly to himself when he thought about telling her about this in the morning. With that thought in mind he drifted back off to sleep.

XXX

Beckett woke to the sun peaking through the curtains, landing on her face. She felt comfortable and warm so she moved around slightly with every intention of going back to sleep for a bit longer when she felt the bed beneath her move.

"Beckett?"And apparently what she was lying on apparently wasn't the bed at all as it moved when Castle spoke. Oh god, she was lying on him. She was full on lying across his chest, her head pillowed under his chin as she lay almost diagonally across the bed.

She was about to push herself off and away from him and get out of the bed when he continued, "not that I'm not a fan of where you're currently lying but I'm losing feeling in my arm."

"Sorry," she said, going bright red before she rolled off him and sat up, leaning against the head board but deciding to stay in the bed for now.

"It's fine," Castle laughed, moving his arm around as the feeling returned to it.

"Did you sleep well?" Beckett asked, not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah, pretty well," he paused before his face broke into a grin as he continued, "although you do have a pretty strong kick."

"I kicked you? I'm so sorry," Beckett replied, burying her face in her hands, still bright red from before. Their first time in bed together and this happens?

Castle smiled, reaching over to pull her hands from her face, "really, it's fine but next time how about you share the blankets too?"

"Next time?" Beckett asked, surprised and not certain how to respond to that. She figured he'd want there to be a next time but she didn't think he'd say it out loud.

"I…" He hadn't meant to say anything like that, of course he wanted them to share a bed again but he didn't want her to know that. But why was that? Why didn't he want to let her know? He knew she was working through some things, and would want to take things slowly if and when they do eventually start things between them. But why not let her really know what he wants now? Get her to understand he's here for her whenever she's ready for him.

"Next time. I want there to be a next time," he finally said with a nod of his head. He really did want there to be a next time and he wanted her to know that for sure.

"Okay," she replied, smiling tentatively at what she'd just done, what she'd just agreed to. She'd agreed to there being a next time in bed with Castle and that implied a lot more. And she knew he didn't necessarily mean right away, that he would wait for her, until whenever she was ready. This was just his was of letting her know that he was there when she was ready.

Wait, share the blankets? The rest of what Castle had said just registered in her brain, "you were the one who stole all of the blankets from me?"

"No, I woke up and you had them all and I was freezing," Castle replied. He didn't steal them during the night too, did he?

She laughed then, not being able to help herself, "apparently we both stole the blankets from each other."

"Oh, sorry," Castle replied, grinning and not really looking that sorry at all. Between them both stealing the covers, Beckett kicking him in the leg and her ending up asleep on him, it had been an interesting night, one he wouldn't forget anytime soon.

"Next time we should just snuggle. That way no one can steal the blankets, I have less chance of being kicked and I don't mind if you end up on top of me again," Castle said, winking as he ended his sentence, and causing Beckett to blush and think about all the things she could be doing on top of him while in bed.

Okay," she replied again, grinning at Castle because this whole situation was ridiculous. Here they were lying in bed together, talking like it was the most normal thing in the world. They'd had a night where they'd shared a bed but hadn't been good at sharing the covers or staying out of the other's personal space and now they were talking about their future relationship like it was all completely normal.

And Beckett found herself hoping it was because she could really get used to this.

* * *

Thoughts?


End file.
